poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robotgirl
Robotgirl is a character in Robotboy. She's the female version of Robotboy, where she shares certain physical traits (ears, size, head shape, etc.), except she also wears a pink bow and a pink skirt and she has eyelashes to look more feminine. Appearance Robotgirl is like the feminine version of Robotboy, with a skin and body much whiter than his. When she's super-activated, her body is more curvy, and skin is light pink. Personality Robotgirl is playful, curious, kind and cheerful. Though she can occasionally be cheeky and tease people. She's known to like to play games with her friends, such as tag. Unlike Robotboy, Robotgirl can do certain things that Robotboy cannot (such as think with her emotions). Storyline Robotgirl first appeared in her titular episode, where Professor Moshimo invited Robotboy to stay with him while Tommy was camping with his family. He created Robotgirl so that he would have someone to play with. She and Robotboy began to become friends. Although they got into trouble a couple of times, like eating ice cream and creating a big hole in the roof of the house. But the real trouble didn't start until they were both captured by Kamikazi. After Kamikazi learned that Robotgirl didn't know how to fight, he locked them in the room and activated the crush button, causing the walls to close in. Tommy tries to convince Robotgirl to Super Activate, but she didn't know how. Then she heard Professor Moshimo explain how to use her Superactive mode and helped them to get out of the trap. Later on, as they were returning home, because she didn't know when to exactly use her powers, she accidentally she blasts Donnie's tent, revealing Donnie in his underpants. She then laughs at him with the others. She appears again in "The Return of Robotgirl" where she was sent from Moshimo to Tommy and gave him a holographic message that told that Moshimo was in grave danger and needed their help. Unfortunately Robotgirl was unable to get them to Moshimo due to her emotion chip being a little destroyed which messed up her emotions and mind. The boys try to fix her, but Gus only makes things worse, until Lola comforts her and finally makes her feel balanced and focused as possible and she helps then the gang to find Moshimo. They find him trapped in an abandoned titanium factory where Protoboy holds him as a hostage and threatens to kill him unless both Robotboy and Robotgirl get in the titanium molds. Robotgirl refuses to trust Protoboy (who was lying) and fights with him until he defeats her leaving her deactivated but luckily Robotboy saves her from almost being cooked from the liquid titanium and defeats Protoboy. Relationship with Robbie Diaz RobotGirl, along with RobotBoy, ???. Trivia *Robotgirl alongside with Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola & Robotboy will meet Team Robot in the near future. *RobotGirl will make her guest appearances in Weekenders Adventures of Titan A.E., Weekenders Meets The King and I, Weekenders Adventures of The Good Dinosaur, Weekenders meets Hercules, Weekenders Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Weekenders Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Weekenders Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King,Weekenders Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie, Weekenders Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Weekenders Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, and Weekenders Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens.. Gallery Robotgirl in her superhero outfit.png|Robotgirl in her Superhero outfit Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:League of the Weekender Heroes Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Robots Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture Allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Autobots Category:Robotboy Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Team Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Fighters Category:Characters who speak in third person Category:Characters who punched or slapped someone Category:Sisters Category:Sister of a Villain Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Characters who can Super-Activate